Trying To Survive Life
by Demonizedangel455
Summary: Life's already hard when your family is a different array of thing's & your parent's are dead.  But it get's harder when these three get unexpected visit's from a couple of animal's who are turned into human's.  Hope Ya Like It.  Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything is humanized (in the 2nd or 3rd chapter it will start I dunno).**

**Also this will have my 3 character's Angel, Alex & Angela (Yes i know the name's start's with "A" I just couldint think of other name's, okay)**

**Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Alex with his sister angela were looking at a laser type of thing they completed.

Alex was 18 like his other sister angel, he wear's a long sleeved Dark blue shirt, with dark grey biker glove's, Blue demi pants(which cover his white sock's), black conver's, Dark grey eye's & short black hair that cover's his left eye.

Angela however was 3 year's younger then them she was 15, she wear's a dark pink dress(not enough 2 be red & that has grey short's on the bottom) with green lacing that is under her hip's, were's knee high white socks, purple boots, has brown hair that goes 2 her sholder's & grey eye's.

"Hey alex what does this machine do" Asked angela looking at her brother who was cover with dirt mixed with oil & grime.

"I don't know. I thought we were doing this for fun" He exclamed looking at his sister which was covered with the same thing's alex was covered in.

Angela was about to say something until she heard her sister at the door.

"Ahem" She said while she was tapping her left foot with her arm's crossed across her breast's.

Angel is 18 year's old she usally wear's a green jacket with a simple white t-shirt, brown short's, green & white striped sock's & purple conver's, angel's eye's are grey & she had black hair that went to her elbow's.

Instead she was wearing her P.J.'s which was a orange tank top & orange pant's which had a daisy design on the bottom.

Alex & angela turned around to see there angry sister.

"Hehe...Hi Sis" Alex & angela said with a scared tone in there voice & scared expression's on there face's.

"Why the fuck are you still awake! It 12:35 in the morning!" (Angel is cranky when she is woken up on a early morning) she said with anger in her voice.

"Angel we can explain. We are working on a proj-" Angela said until angel stopped her

"I don't want to fucking hear what you guy's have to say!" she pointed a finger outside of the door. "Go to bed now!"

Angela putted a finger up "But-".

Was all angela was able to say until her & alex were lifted up in the air by there waist's.

Angel was far from angry now she was pissed & when angel's pissed you don't want to see what happend's.

You see there family wasint normal they were a different array of thing's.

Like take angel for an example she's a demon & alex is a reaper.

But angela was only a human.

The underworld docter's couldint explain why but they kept her the same.

Angel's eye's where now glowing green & her teeth were growing sharper & green,  
her hand's got to a stage were they wereint hand's anymore they were more demon like & also glowing green,  
she had a tail that was sharp at the end & glowing green  
& lastly there were tentacles comming out of her behind her with green blood instead of red.

She still looked the same just with demon features.

This is why they were scared of angel when she's pissed.

"BED! NOW!" She said in her demon voice (which sound's scary).

"ack!...Sis just let us show you what it does". said alex from his sister's grasp.

After that comment angel sighed & put them gently down on the floor.

Angel went back to the stage were she looked like a normal teenager again.

"All right fine." She said sweetly.

"BUT IF DOESN'T DO ANYTHING IM GOING TO FORCE YOU GUY'S TO GO TO BED!" She added angerly & went back to crossing her arm's.

Alex & angela gulped & went to show her what they did.

"Angel we present this machine we made!" Angela said while her & alex were pointing at it smiling sheeplishly.

Angel with her arm's still crossed gave them a wierd look "you didint name it".

"We'll we don't know what to call it" said alex putting his arm's down along with angela.

"OR what it does." added angela.

"Well why won't we see for our selves" Angel said walking up to the machine.

Alex went in front of his sister "Hold on there sister." he said with his arm's spread out "you don't even know what it does."

Angel rolled her eye's

"That's why were going to see what it does" She said pushing her brother out of the way.

Angela & alex passed worried glance's afriad of what might happen.

Angel saw all the colorful button's & pressed two of them at the same time.

The laser started to glow & shot out of the open window that angela & alex opened earlier.

Everybody looked at what happend with What The Fuck face's

Angel turned at her sibling's with a look.

"We know were going to bed" Angela & alex said together with dissapointment.

Angel smiled & walked out the door closing it in the process.

What they didint know was that beam was going to change there life.

* * *

**That's just an intro.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Bye & Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got nothin.**

**Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Skipper along with kowalski, private, rico, cosmic, maurice, mort, julien, paris, marlene, sophie & eggy were on the zoo's clock tower waiting for the shooting star's to start.

You see skipper was glad (so glad that he brought the lemur's along :o) because they had gotten his niece back from blowhole, who had stolen her earlier in the week.

But his parinoia got even bigger & he didint take any more risk's.

With that being said he looked at cosmic, eggy, mort & private playing hide-and-go seek.

Private was counting backword's from ten & put his flipper's over his eye's, cosmic was hiding behind her uncle & marlene, eggy was hiding behind the bell, & mort was hiding inside the bell.

Kowalski, sophie, paris, maurice & julien were trying to make constalation's through a telescope to pass the time but couldint because julien kept saying that he saw nothin but star's & the four of them tryed to explain it to him in a simple way.

Rico counted how many bomb's he had & tried to get the fourth bomb out.

"Shhh...don't tell him were I am." cosmic said in a whisper

Private stopped counting & went searching for the three animal's.

"It's nice to see you unwind skipper." Marlene said with a smile.

"Im not relaxing marlene im watching for any intruder's." Skipper replied

Marlene just looked at him & was thinking _what happend to him. Ever sense he saved his niece he's been more paranoid than ever_.

Marlene was about to say something until kowalski intrupted her "Uhhh? skipper." he said as he looked at his leader.

Skipper waddled over to kowalski leaving marlene & cosmic behind.

"Found you!" Private said while pointing his flipper to cosmic.

"What is it kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"You might want to take a look at this." he replied.

Skipper looked through the telescope & saw a purple & green ray heading right at them.

"What the..." Was all skipper could say until him & everyone else got hit with the ray.

"AAAAHHHH!" All of them screamed until they blacked out.

* * *

**Bye & Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I got nothin... again**

* * *

The first one to wake up was a black haired little... girl? She looked around but saw nothing. "U-Uncle?" she called out. Then she felt a brezze pass by & she hugged her self. But stopped as she felt hand's hugging her instead of flipper's & are'int penguins used to cold weather. When she put her hand up to her face she saw skin instead of feather's. Then she reached her head & felt hair with was sleek. Then she remembered that she was cold & she looked down to see herself... NAKED! She tryed to cover herself up with her hand's but no dice as her uncle would say.

She looked around & saw another body which was a couple of feet away from her. She crawled up to the figure who had brown long hair. She guessed that this was her uncle's crush (which he would'int tell her) Marlene. "Marlene wake up." She said in a harsh whisper. But she didint wake up. Then she pinched her "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Marlene screamed until the black haired girl covered her mouth.

Marlene looked & saw what looked like a black haired girl which she guessed was skipper's niece Cosmic. Marlene's eye's wideind becuase wasint she a penguin. Marlene looked at herself & went behind a bush "Cosmic is that you?" "Yes help me find Sophie & Paris" Marlene nodded her head even though cosmic couldint see it through the darkness Marlene looked around until she found ANOTHER body with darker brown short hair. Marlene guessed that was Sophie. Marlene picked up a twigg & threw it at sophie who woke up after she got hit. "Huh? *Rubbing her head* What happened *Look's down* Ahhhh!" Sophie hid behind a tree. "WHY!-" "Shhhhh" "Why am I naked!" Sophie repeated again but in a whisper. "We don't know but help us find Paris" Cosmic told sophie "Found her" Sophie said pointing a finger at a blonde pig-tailed girl. Marlene threw a rock at her "OOOOOOWWWWW!" Paris said but her voice sounded different it sounded like private's british voice. Paris looked down & saw herself naked & hid behind a large rock.

"Okay how did we get turned into PEOPLE!" Sophie asked "I dont know but we shoud find some shelter before daylight come's"Paris suggested. Everyone nodded there head & looked down. "Soooo how are we gonna get dressed?" Cosmic thinked about it "Ah-ha!".

A couple of minute's later

Every girl had on the alice's spare short's, A zoovienier shirt & alice's spare boot's. "I feel like alice" Sophie said "Do you want to stay naked" Marlene asked Sophie stayed silent. "All right now that we have clothes we should be able to find a home to stay in without attriacting men" Cosmic said. "Speaking of men were are they" Paris said. "I dont know but if we were turned into human's im pretty sure that they are to" Marlene said. The girls blushed at that. "I know my uncle he will find them a home & we should find one to. *Start's walking away* Now let's go!" Cosmic said. The three other girl's started following cosmic with one thought in there head's 'I hope the boy's are okay.'

* * *

**Skipper & the other's already woke up & yes they do have clothes on. They are wearing the men's pants uniform, a zoovienier shirt & sock's. (No shoe's they couldint find any)  
****  
Bye & Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I made a story sorta way which tell's you how Skipper & his team, Julien & his subject's & Marlene look like. It's called "Penguins Of Madagascar: Human version My way". Eggy is'int mentioned in that story so he has blonde straight curly hair & blue eye's.**

**So yeah read that first so you know how they look like.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Skipper along with the other boy's were walking around with a flashlight rico manage to find which still had battery's in it.

"Ugh! my feet are de killin me" Julien said while being carried by Maurice & Mort. "I wonder why?" Maurice said sarcasticly "I like carrying" Shouted Mort.

Skipper looked at private "I told you we should've left them there" Skipper told him. Private looked at the ground. While skipper was leading the way the flashlight turned off.

"Wait all this need's is the magic touch" Skipper told everyone. Then he started hitting the flashlight on a nearby tree. The flashlight turned on "See." Then it turned off. Skipper threw the flashlight in a nearby bush. Eggy heared something to what appered to be talking. "Hey, wait dont you hear that." Eggy asked. Everyone listened for the noise & started to look around.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Shouted eggy when he felt pushed down. Everyone turned to eggy's direction. When eggy opened his eye's he saw what he thought were violet eye's staring straight at him. Then he heard a gasp come from the figure who stand up in the process. He also notice that her hair went to her hip's. The figure offered her hand to eggy which he took.

He heard a voice that sounded familer "Oh my god eggy im SO sorry!". Eggy's eye's started to get wide & he looked at Cosmic who was... Shorter? That doesint make sense because when they were animal's cosmic was alittle taller then him. Must of been a side affect.

Then came Marlene, Sophie & Paris. "Marlene!" Shouted skipper "Sophie!" Shouted rico. They both went to hug the girl's. Who blushed at hugged them back. "AWWWWWW!" Cosmic said who was unknowanly hugging eggy. Eggy notice the hug & blushed. Skipper & Rico let go of the girl's & cleared there throat "It's nice to know your okay." Skipper said. Rico nodded.

"Pri!" Shouted Paris as she went to hug him. Of course he was shorter then him even when they were animal's. Private hugged her back. You see Paris & Private are the bestest of friend's when he met her.

Then the girls remembered rico TALKED! "HOW-' "Shhhh." "How come rico can talk" They asked again in a whisper. Rico shrugged his shoulder's "Must have been a side affect.".

Kowalski looked around to see if they could find a place to live & found a 2 story house. "Skipper why dont we try that house." He asked while pointing at it. "Excelent work kowalski but there's one problem, SOMEONE PROBABLY LIVES THERE!" Skipper said in a harsh whisper. "Why dont we go & ask them if we can live there?" Private asked. Everyone stared at him it was a good idea but what if they dont let them in or what if the call the cops!

"Well we can at least try." Paris said. Everyone thought about it.

* * *

Angel was asleep in her bed until she heard knocking. "Ugh!, Alex & angela better not have brought back ANOTHER stranger."

Angel got out of her bed & went down stairs. To see Alex & angela eating some cereal. "Why are you not answering the door." Angel asked angerly. Angela & alex looked up to see there angry sister looking at them with her arm's crossed. "We didint hear it." Angela lied. "Your 5 feet away from the door." Alex & angela tried to think of an explaination.

"Nevermind." Angel went to open the door until her brother stopped her. "What if it's alejandro again." Angel rolled her eye's "I know that he's not that stupid to wake up this early.". Angela went to open the door instead to find baby blue eye's staring back at her. "Hi me & my friend's need a place to stay." The stranger asked in a british voice.

* * *

**Bye & review.**


	5. We meet them

____

**I got notin... Enjoy. :)**

* * *

When private took another look he saw a beutiful girl right in front of him & angela saw a handsome boy who was staring at her with his blue eye's.

"Uhh-um" Angela stuttered she only wished that her sister didint find out that she like him like him beacuse THAT would've been horribble for her.

"Hmmmm" Angel had a smirk on her face she alway's knew that angela would stutter whenever she think's that she found 'The One'. Angel then frowned ___"Why is it when angela find's someone she alway's think's that he will be with her till the end...*Huff's* something that I know that HE wont like, I mean who would want to be with a DEMON!"_

"Private!" Everyone looked at skipper who had an impatiant look on his face. "Oh right *Clear's his throat* Of course you know now that my name is Private & i was woundering if we could stay here for a couple of... day's."

Angela looked at her older sibling's with a 'Please oh PLEASE let them stay!' in her eye's. Alex shrugged & thought it was okay & angel was too deep in thought.

"Angel?" Alex asked when he poked her in her arm. She jumped & looked at him. "Angela want's to know if they can stay?" Angel looked at the group. It was rare to see the real world (You'll understand in the next chapter) but if it was to make her sister happy then fine & BOY was she glad that it was friday... wait saturday because it was 3:54 in the morning.

Angel nodded her head & angela literally jumped up & down with glee. She grabbed private's hand who blushed. The other's came in also glad that they had a place to stay.

"Ill make breakfast *Yawn*" Angel was tierd she only got a couple of hour's of sleep. When alex saw this he helped her make breakfast. Angela told them how there home looked like & let them tell her there name's.

Angel decied to make a casully breakfast which was scrambled egg's, pancake's & milk or orange juice. Alex did the egg's while angel did the pancake's. "Sooo what were you thinking about sis" Alex started. Angel almost dropped the pancake batter but didint drop a single mix.

"Sis?" He looked at her. Angel only shook it off "Nothing...". Alex knew that whenever his sister said 'Nothing' he knew that she thought of HIM. He remembered everything that had happened. He was so sorry that he didint get there in time.

When alex & angel finished everyone was still talking to angela... well actually they listened to her. angel chuckled "Sis if you keep talking you gonna lose your voice." Angela only smiled & helped her older sibling's pass out the food.

"Thanks" All of them said as they started to chow down. "So what are your name's" Angel asked. "My na-" "I already know your name private" Private laughed nearvously & put a hand behind his neck "My name's Skipper mam'" "Im Cosmic!" "Eggy" "Im Paris" "Sophianna but just call me Sophie" "Kowalski at your searvice" "RICO!" "KING Julien" "Maurice" Hiiiii im Mort hiii" "Marlene nice to meet you" They each greeted.

"Well my name's Angel" Julien decied to look & he almost dropped his food he saw a beautiful girl greeting them. "Im Angela!" She said while doing a couple of spin's. Private chuckled but no one else heard it. "Alex."

"Well thank's for letting us stay in your home" Rico said when he finished his food (He eat's really fast). "Your welcome." Alex replied. "Well mam' how long can we stay here." Skipper asked "Well yo-" "You can stay here as long as you like" Angela interupped. "ANGELA you know that they cant stay here they have to GET there own home's"

The used to be animals got alittled affended by what angel said she was nice then she turned into a bitch! "Well thank's for letting us stay but we better go" Kowalski said while getting up along with the used to be animal's.

"Uhhh WAIT PLEASE DONT GO!" Angela said. But the used to be animal's where walking straight for the door "WAIT DONT" They all said. Maurice opened the door to see it was all different.

__

* * *

**You wont know until the next chapter! :3**

Bye!

READ, REVIEW & NO FLAME'S!


	6. The Figure

____

**I still got nothin... Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The used to be animals looked at the almost day sky... But they werent in New York anymore they were in another place. Marlene looked to her right "Hey what does that say?" siad asked pointing at a sign that said "Welcome To C. City... I dont understand?" Paris said while scratching the back of her head.

"Welcome to C. City" Alex said putting his arms up as if he was the mayor greeting tourist. "Or: The Fifth demension" Angela added. "Fifth demension?" The Used-to-be animals asked. "Yep, The normal world is the first demension, Mirror demension is the second, Opposite demension is the third, Shadow demension is the fourth & C. City is the fifth." Angel added

"Oh" They said together "But why did you say-" Eggy started "No time to talk we have to get you guy's & gal's some new clothes" Angela inturupted while walking away. Alex followed. "Come on well get ya some clothes that you guy's & gal's will like" Angel added with a smile following her sister & brother.

The used to be animals did have to admit they dont want to wear the clothes they have now, so they followed.

**Skip the story to Ross (Yeah there's gonna be some store's that you know)**

Everyone was done except Mort who had Private, Angela & Angel find some clothes for him.

(This is how they look like)

Marlene has a chocolate hair color that went to her waist which has a white headband, she wore a light brown jacket (you know the ones that go to the middle of your stomach yeah that's what she's wearing) over her white dress that went to her knee's, she had grass green eye's, black flats & white ankle sock's. (Age: 16)

Skipper has short jet black hair that was combed back, sapphire blue eye color, a spy realated black suit, black dressy shoes, white ankle socks. (Age: 17)

Kowalski has brown curly hair, wears glasses over his blue eyes (To help him see), wears a black lab coat over his white t-shirt, blue demin pants & black tennis shoes. (Age: 19)

Rico has oranage-red hair that is crazy with the little mohawk on his head, dark ice-blue eye color, wear's a denim jacket but it doesint have any sleeves (He got irratated with it) over his white tank-top, Dark blue ripped demin jeans, orange tennie-shoes & has his little scar over the right side of his mouth. (Age: 17)

Private has curly/straight blonde hair, baby blue eye color, light teal shirt were the sleeves are folded up, dark blue shorts that go to his knees, white socks tha go to his ankles & has black tennie-shoes. (Age: 15)

Julien has dark grey curly hair, orange eye color, wears a grass skirt over his tan short's, doesint wear a shirt, has small grass skirts on his wrist's & ankles & wears tan flip-flops. (Age: 18)

Maurice & Mort (They finally found somthing for him to wear) wear the same thing that Julien wears except.

Maurice also has curly hair (WOW that's popular here) but dark dark grey (not enough to be black) & dark orange eye color (Age: 19) & Mort has light brown curly/straight hair & Light orange eye color. (Age: 10)

Eggy has dirty blonde curly/straight hair, sky blue eye color, wears a dark blue & grey striped shirt, dark grey ripped jeans, dark orange shoes & white socks. (Age: 13)

Cosmic has jet black hair that goes to her knees, violet eye color, wears a black dress that goes to the middle of her knees & waist, white knee high socks, black mary-janes & a grey shirt under her dress. (Age: 12)

Paris has brown/gold hair that goes to her shoulder's & is in pig-tail's, sapphire green eye's, wears a short jacket like marlene but is black, rose coloerd tube-top, black short's, dark grey gloves, sky blue leatard's & brown boot's. (Age: 14)

Sophie has dark brown hair that goes to the middle of her back & is in a pony-tail, ruby red eye color, wears a fake bomb clip to hold her hair, has a dark grey jacket over her night sky blue strapped shirt, brown pant's that are tucked in her black boot's & has dark grey biker gloves. (Age: 16)

"Ooo you guys look good" The trio said together. The used-to-be-animals (You know what i'll just put U.T.B.A. Okay) smiled "Thank's" they answerd together while looking at them selves. They had to admit... they looked good.

"Soooo who want's lunch" Angel asked. Everyone raised there hands "MEEE!" Angel smiled.

The day passed by pretty quickly & everyone was in a room or on the floor.

The U.T.B penguins didint mind sleeping on the floor seeing that they used to sleep on concrete bed's, Marlene was sleeping on the couch that was able to change to a bed, Julien & his subjects were sleeping in a spare room, Cosmic & Eggy "HAD" to share a bed with the inflateable mattress, Sophie didint mind sleeping on the floor either also seeing that she slept on the floor also & Paris was sleeping on a normal couch.

All was quiet until a mysterious figure was creeping in the shadows & was on the wall.

This figure had Red eyes that would scare the living crap out of ANYone, this figure also had sharp teeth & it looked like... ANGEL!

The figure looked at the sleeping animals & started to go up the stair's a quiet as possible. Once it reached the top it started walking until it found Angel's room.

The figure smiled evilly showing it's sharp teeth. It opened the door & sat next to the sleeping Angel.

It started to pet her gently not even waking her up. Then it whent to Angel's ear & whispered

_Soon this world WILL be destroyed & YOU are going to be the problem._

The figure then dissapered into thin air.

_

* * *

_

****

_Yeah I know...what a crappy ending for the chapter._

Bye! & HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY (even though it' s not here yet)

_READ, REVIEW & NO FLAME'S!_


	7. First Day :

____

**Im gonna skip this to Monday...& IM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! DX**

There's gonna be SOME people you know in this chapter...I hope you know were there from :)

Enjoy. :)

* * *

"COME ON GUYS WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Angel shouted waiting for her brother, sister & the U.T.B.A (Use To Be Animals)

"UGH! What is wit de yelling!" Julien shouted comming down stairs while rubbing his eye's. "I'll tell you why because if we dont hurry up" - Poke's her finger in his chest- "We..Will...Be...LATE!" She explained. Then walking into the kitchen. Julien just stand there with his back-pack & a slight blush on his face.

"Soooo," Julien jumped & turned around to see Alex with a smirk on his face & his arms crossed "YOU like my sister" Julien felt his face geting hotter. He straited him self with the blush on his face still "WHAT? ! I de king" -Starts to walk into the living room- "Noooo" He bit his lip while sitting on the couch.

Skipper & his team (including Cosmic & Eggy) were already awake, so they were waiting for the other to get ready. "Alright let's go" Alex announced as he walked out the door with everyone else.

**C. School...I COULDINT THINK OF A GOOD NAME OKAY! D:**

When they were infront of the principle's office, Private started to feel alittle light headed. Angela smiled and looked at them "The principle is really REALLY nice! She has two sons and one daughter." Private still didint feel any better. "Although I also heard that one of her sons is her step-son and that they have a pet platapus."

Alex opened the door to reavil a woman with red-orange hair and an orange head-band. She had a yellow vest over her white t-shirt, greenish brownish pants that went to her knees, she had ankle white socks and yellow sneaker.

The woman smiled at her group of students that she knows "Why hello kids what can I do for you?" She asked. Private started to feel relaxed alittle bit. Angel smiled "Ms. Flynn we have new kids that just moved here in the neighborhood and me, Alex and Angela were woundering if we can have them particapate in this school."

"Angel you know you can just call me Linda like all of the other kids" Linda said smiling at her. "Now I need your name's" Cosmic went to Ms. Flynn's desk she smiled "My name is Cosmic" Linda smiled "Well hello there Cosmic and how old are you?" Cosmic thought for a moment.

The U.T.B.A didint know how old they were all they knew was that they were turned into humans, taken by three strangers that they now know as Angel, Alex and Angela, got some clothes that they liked and that's it.

"Ummmm I forgot" Cosmic said in a fake sad voice. Linda smiled "Well I think you are...15 years old" Ms. Flynn wrote Cosmic's name and age and put her in 10th. grade (If im right ^.^').

Ms. Flynn did this for all of them and gave them there classes.

"Dont worry some kids are gonna help you find you classes-" She was cut off by three boys running into the office and closing the door breathing heavily.

The three boys were called: Timmy Turner, Chowder Daul (I know Mung isint his son but...I had to give him a last name okay) and Garu (..Im sorry I cant think of a name :/)

Timmy had brown hair and a pink hat on his head, he had a pink shirt, dark blue jeans that went over his black sneakers, blue eyes and buck teeth.

Chowder had light purple hair with a purple and pink hat, a purple and pink long-sleeved shirt, dark purple jeans, pink converse and light purple eyes.

Garu had black hair that was in pigtails that was being hold by red hairbands (the pigtails started under his ears you know when there loose they go down..yeah..) he had black eyes, a black shirt that had a broken red heart in the middle of his chest and was over a long sleeved red shirt, black shorts, white ankle socks and black vans.

"WHAT in the-" Kowalski started to only get cutted off by Timmy "SHHHHH! Are they gone?" He asked Garu in a whisper. Garu put his ear near the door until he heard there foot steps go away. "*Phew* I thought we were- A crowbar goes through the door -OMG!" Garu and Chowder backed away from the door.

"Oh come on this the fifth door this week!" Complained Ms. Flynn. When the door was forced opened, Tootie, Pucca and Panini were behind it.

Tootie had black hair that was in pigtails (but more to the girly state) held by pink hairbands, she had pink nerdy looking glasses, a black vest over her white-t shirt, a dark grey platted skirt, dark grey thigh high socks, black mary-janes and she had braces.

Panini had pink hair that was in a pony-tail which made it look like she had pink rabbit ears it was held by a yellow hairband, a yellow dress that had a green flower in the middle of her chest and went in the middle of her knees and waist, green lacings on the bottom of her dress and green flats.

Pucca had black hair that was in a dango style (If you have seen Pucca and how her hair looks like then you know what I mean), blue eye's, red long-sleeved dress that went to the middle of her knees and waist and black knee-high boots.

Panini ran up to Rico and pulled him close to her face "Have you seen three boy pass bye here!" Rico got scared and nodded "Where!" Pucca asked excidently. Before Rico could answer a chocolate brownie fell on Tooties head. She looked up and smiled "EEEKKKKK I FOUND THEM I FOUND THEM!" They were holding on the ceiling as if there lifes depened on it...oh wait it does XD

Garu smacked Chowder behind the head "IMA KILL YOU FOOL!" "IM SORRY!" Timmy looked at the two boys fighting and the at the three girls. Timmys eyes went wide "GUYS!" "WHAT!" They answered angerly. Chowder was hit with a chalkbored eraser "Look out..." Timmy finished only to be hit by chalkbored eraser two.

Garu looked around for Pucca but couldint find her. He started to get more scared "KOWABONAGAAAAAAA!" Shouted a voice and Garu felt pushed down to the ground. When he looked up he found blue eyes staring at him. "Oh crud" Pucca giggled and started to give him an avalance of kisses.

Kowalski covered Private and Cosmic's eye's with one finger not covering there left eye. "Yeeeaaaahh ummm I think we should get you to class" Angel said smiling at them "Wait shouldint we help them?" Asked Marlene. Alex looked at the boys being kissed "...Nope lets go" He said pushing them out"

**_____

* * *

_**

****

__

_I will contuine in the next chapter :)_

Looks like Julien "like-likes" Angel ;) Wink...wink XD

READ, REVIEW & NO FLAME'S!


End file.
